


Finding Home

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the caregivers are dating each other, Blankets, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cribs, Diapers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Like he's got a full dad personality, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick is kinda OOC, Nick is now the mother of all mother hens, Other, Phil is dad, Phil might actually kill a few goverment officals if they hurt Tony again, Science does things, Steve is a mother hen, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark has Anxiety, Tony's just scared of everything, Tonys just tired, alternate universe - littles are known, bottles, but he cares, classification, he's just a baby, i am not a scientist, teddies, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: After years of Tony being denied his right to know his own status he convinced himself no-one cared enough to try and help. Thankfully for him, Nick likes to meddle in all things government and gets that boy his classification. Phil becomes attached to the little boy in front of him, Tony is kind of confused and scared. He's just...unsure. He wants the attention but he always questions if he deserves it.Natasha and Clint are also having none of this 'I'm not worth it' talk from Tony and decide to show the baby of the family how much love he's about to get.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Phil Coulson/Nick Fury/Thor Odionson/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Family Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753405
Comments: 27
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thats right, each little is getting their own story in this series. Lord knows how many parts each one gets.
> 
> But yes, Nick's out of character but I personally feel that behind closed doors in this world - MY world - that he's a softy for littles. Especially young littles.
> 
> Also, all caregivers are taller than any littles. The tallest a little can get is 5'5 and the shortest a caregiver can get is 5'7, along with that caregivers are able to always carry a little as they have the strength to do so. Just accept it :D But yay! new story for you all!

**Tony's P.O.V**

So....at eighteen everyone gets classified and sorted into one of three groups. Little's, caregivers and neutrals. There's barely ever an exception unless of course you're grieving or seriously ill at the time of your scheduled test.

At 17 my parents died in car crash, at 18 I was assessed and found to still be grieving and unable to take the test. At 20 they tried again and came to the same conclusion. At 22 I was kidnapped, betrayed by someone I viewed as family and became Iron-man and was assessed again only to now be found to be too 'mentally unstable' for the test. They called it PTSD, I call it bull-shit. I know what it really means, they don't want to be the ones to tell one of the most influential people in the world that they are not in fact what they think they are.

I know though. I'm not a neutral like the world believes, I'm almost certainly a little. Though no one around me seems to have noticed how many little attributes I give off. I can list them as well,

  * Small in size
  * Carrying my weight mostly in my lower back
  * Lack of pubic hair/hair growth in private areas.
  * Emotional imbalance through lack of sleep. (Pepper calls it grumpy)
  * In need of long rests through out the day.
  * Lack of bladder control (struggling to make it to the toilet on time)
  * Lack of focus/over focusing on something unimportant.
  * Sleeping with teddies/playing with teddies.



And that's just what I've picked up on. I'm sure if someone was paying close enough attention they'd pick it up but who cares right? As long as I fund their plans and help when they need it, let the people around me think I'm nothing but a neutral.

_No harm, no foul._

_That is till today._

******

Three hours.

Three hours of fighting and planning and just travelling and now, here we are. Back at Shield, with Steve giving us a debrief - unlike popular opinion I do actually attend these things, especially when they were long battles like this - but god, I'm exhausted and I wish Steve had pushed it back to at least after we had time to rest. Annoyingly though the little's (Clint and Natasha) are allowed to sleep through it, they'll get updated after the meetings over but its not fair. I want to nap too and-  
Fury and Phil are watching me.

_Shit._

I give them a wink and a wave and start focusing on Steve again. ' _ **Act cool Tony, they don't know shit**_.' I think to my self and keep staring at him. 

"...And besides the fact that we were faced with so many adversaries and were not provided with decent cover we found that the team was able to contain and remove the threat as it stood and proceeded to neutralise any existing dangers around the area in which could of.." He rallies off like he's giving in some kind of book report, my eyes are fighting to stay awake from it and I'm close to just leaving when I hear a chair move close by. I glance over, seeing Fury on his feet, Steve's gone quiet.

"I think it's time to finish this meeting for now rogers. You're talking in circles and are showing signs of exhaustion. If you can't give us a in depth thought out report of what happened during this fight. Get some rest" He states clearly and Steve looks a little sheepish as Fury looks at us all. "All of you, rest." He states, eyes boring into me.

"Right, you heard him team." Steve says rubbing at his face. "I'll just....Bucky help me get Nat and Clint ready for bed would you?" He asks and the other man nods his head,the teams dispersing and I'd follow if it wasn't for the fact Phil had his hand on my shoulder.

"Not you Tony. We have something to discuss." I bite back a groan as he uses his 'daddy-voice', at least that's what I call it. It's what he uses on little's when he thinks they might run or when they're behaving - he also uses it on new agents, it's funny to watch. I give him a small frown and sigh rubbing my eyes.

"Come on guys....it's been a long, long day." I say slightly defeated. "I just...I need to sleep." I mutter, looking at them both. My eyes were burning from how tired and normally I'd be mortified that they could see me but I just didn't care right now. Fury moves towards me once the rooms empty and looks me dead in the eyes.

"How long have you been hiding your classification?" He asks seriously and I wince a little at how cold his tone is. He's in front of me and he's got my chin in his hand, he's staring me out with that one eye and I can't tell if that's curiosity or hurt lingering in it. Either way, I squirm in my seat. "Anthony Edward Stark, how long have you been hiding your classification from the world and why on earth would you think it was acceptable to hide it?" He asks and god, my eyes are tearing up already. I pull my head back a little and I try to take a deep breath - though it's not working very well. "Tony-" He starts again and I shake my head, closing my eyes tightly as I try to calm down.

"Not Hiding" I state and I can't explain - not when I'm this freaked out, Fury takes a deep breath and I keep my eyes closed. "Not....not hiding. Can't hide - nothing to hide." I try to explain, gripping to my self tightly. Taking a deep breath once more I open my eyes but keep my head down. "I...not classified. Not yet. They keep-keep pushing me back. Keep throwing reasons at me. 'Too sad' or 'Mentally deranged' a-and 'Grief' - They didn't even talk to me, just decided that I must be feeling like this, evaluated me at twenty for the s-sad. S-said I can't get classified when-when I'm sad. Will ruin results-Think it's a lie but what do I know? I'm not a genius of anything, noooo. I'm just a person who's so fucked up that I can't even be tested and-and-" I take another breath and shake my head, almost falling out the chair as Fury puts his hands on my shoulders again and brushes a finger over my cheek - oh god am I crying?

"Hey, Tony. Look at me." He mumbles. "No one's mad at you, just look at me ok sweetheart?" He says nudging my chin up. I look at them both threw my eye-lashes and feel guilt eat at my soul. They look damn right distraught but they also look mad, maybe he was lying. "You said they, that's the classifying authorities right?" He asks gently and I nod. "And from what you said...was that the office kept pushing your test back right?" Another nod. "OK, well. We're gonna fix that for you ok? We'll call in our specialist and have you sorted in no time flat." He states calmly. "You can go sleep up on your floor with Phil whilst I get it fixed." He promises squeezing my shoulder once. I gulp a little as Phil pats my back. "Is that ok with you?" He says gently, I nod a little and look down again at my feet.

"Ok kiddo. Lets go get you out of those sweaty smelly clothes and get you dressed into some super comfy pjs. I bet sleeping in your nice toasty bed with a super fluffy blanket?" He asks and I flush not looking at him because that sounds amazing and it sounds like such a lie. "I bet you do. Come on, gimme your hand and we'll take you upstairs to bed." He says gently gripping my hand. He's smiling at me and Fury is giving me a small smile and-and-

_God, I really am crying again._

"Oh sweetheart." Phil mutters, taking my hand and gently nudging me to my feet. "Come on, we'll get you to bed." He says gently and soon I'm following him to the elevator. Fury is watching with his arms behind his back as he watches us leave.

******

**Phil's P.O.V**

_He's so small. So, so god damn small._

Tony Stark has always been a small man in a big mans world. But right now looking at this...boy that is all but falling asleep in the elevator I can confirm myself without a classifier that he's a little. A young one most-likely. But he's so tired right now and I don't know how long he'll be able to stand. Nick's probably already making the call for the classifier - Doctor Tanner - and he'll probably find each and every god-damn classifier that tried to deny the basic human right of understanding your own biology. Speaking of, the boy's thumb is firmly lodged into his mouth and he's got a tight grip on my hand. 

_This poor boy._

"Tones, you know. If you get classified as a little, I bet Nat and Clint would adore having you round." I comment lightly. Yeah cause it's so obviously up for debate about where he's gonna fall. The elevator stops at his pent-house and its an actual mess. The floors covered in gadgets and bolts, there's clothes on the floor - a lot of dirty dishes on the floor and table. Tony's not usually messy but he's also being called out to work and fight almost daily, anyone - especially a little - would start to lose a hold on things. The boy looks round tiredly and lets out a soft sigh.

"Gotta clean up" He mumbles going to move further into the room, towards the mess. I pull him back.

"Nope, you are going to get dressed into some pj's and sleep for a bit. Agent's orders." I tell him and smile as he pouts. "I mean it mister. It's been a long, long day and that bed is calling you." I state seriously, taking Tony toward his bedroom - only to find the bed in complete shambles. "Oh sweetheart" I mumble, I can see the stain in the middle of the bed - the way the covers are thrown like it was a panicked attempt to get away from what ever was chasing him. "OK new plan" I state, letting Tony go briefly as I pull open some of his draws. "You're gonna have a sleep-over on my floor. Steve, Bucky and the little's will be there but those two will be asleep and Solider twins are always excited to see you" I state easily, that was probably a small lie. The two were nice enough to Tony but when he starts getting snappy....they tend to respond in kind. My moneys on the fact that once they find out his status they'll handle his tantrums a lot better.

_They did the same thing with Clint._

_God, Clint and Natasha are going to have a field day when they hear._

My hands are digging through his clothes still when I hear him whine and a small, very upset sounding boy responds quietly. "I gotta?" He asks gently, I turn seeing him looking a little unsure. I smile pulling out a pair of baggy yoga pants - probably courtesy of Pepper - and a old band shirt.

"Yeah big guy, this is a 'gotta' situation." I tell him making my way back over to Tony, the boy lets a small whine out but accepts my words. He offers his hand again and I take it easily. I'd carry him if I didn't think he'd throw a fit. "Lets get going then huh?" I say pulling the sleepy boy behind me. He wobbles but stays close.

_He's so Damn little_

******

** Tony's P.O.V **

_My floor was not that messy._

_Phil's just a neat-freak mean guy who likes ties._

That's what I'm thinking as he's leading me back onto his floor where Steve and the others are - big, blonde and patriotic is sat at the kitchen table thingy eating a salad like some boring old man and brooding-grump is eating a brownie - I want a brownie. 

Can I get a brownie? I want so many brownies.

"Phil? Tony? what are you guys doing here?" Steve asks because Bucky's shoving another brownie in his mouth like the brownie hog he is. Phil answers for me.

"Oh, you know. Got a sleepy guy with me and I really didn't wanna leave him alone whilst Nick....arranged some things. Isn't that right Tones?" I blink, oh he's talking to me again.

"mhm, bed." I say, my eyes still locked on the brownie. Bucky must of noticed cause he's smiling a little and walks over. "Brownie?" I ask and I can see him melting under my voice.

"I'll save you some after you get some rest ok little guy? You look so tired" He says gently nudging my chin a little with his normal hand, I glare at him a little and he smirks a little at me. Like I'm some grumpy puppy. "You'll explain after he's in bed I'm guessing Phil?" He asks glancing at the man who nods a little. "All right then, want any help or want us out your way?" He asks and Phil hums a moment.

"I'll get him bathed and dressed but if you could make a bed on the sofa for him that'd be great. Do you have any 'protective-underwear' for him to wear for his nap would you?" He asks and I tilt my head to the side, what does he mean protective underwear?

"Yeah, got some in Clint's spare draws. We'll go grab it whilst you get him washed. I'm serious Phil, We'll want an explanation whilst he's asleep" Steve says seriously, looking at me unsure. I look away, squirming a little under the stare. "Alright then, Bucky put the brownies away you've had enough" He starts lecturing him whilst Phil leads me away to a massive bathroom. I remember designing it for the three.

It's a large bathroom with the tub built into the ground - big enough that it could comfortably fit four Steve's. It's got Purple and white colours around the room, there's a shower for Phil that he can change the view of and the toilet is made specifically with little's in mind - well, Clint. It's got a target game he can pull down for when he's little though from what I hear he uses it when he's big too.

"Ready for the bath Tones?" Phil asks me and I snap out of what I was thinking and glance at him. That tub was big...and it'd get deep. "Tony?" He nudges me and then looks at the tub for a moment. "Is it the water?" He asks gently, I nod a little - not trusting my voice right now. "OK, then here's what we'll do cause you need a wash. We're gonna go in the shower. Yes, we. I see that you're shaky as you stand. But we're gonna give you a quick shower and then straight to bed ok?" He promises, kissing my forehead gently.

"Lets get to it then" He states, pulling at my shirt gently.

_Maybe this is ok?_

******

Phil's got me in a massive fluffy towel and he's drying my head with another - I saw my reflection in the mirror. I look like a giant walking burrito, Phil finds that funny though as he smiles at me. "Look at all those curls Tony, I didn't know your hair was this curly." He says smiling as he gently tugs one of my loose curls. I blush a little and look away.

"O-only when its w-wet...or getting long" I mumble, Phil just smiles and starts drying the rest of my body off. I pout at him as he just continues. I should be able to do this, why am I letting him dry me off?

"You're shaking like mad Tones. Are you that tired?" He says gently and I guess I am shaking a lot, I blush more as he finishes up and has me sit on the toilet a moment. "I just gotta check something with Steve ok? Stay here" He says seriously, rubbing my cheek gently before walking to the door. I watch as he nods his head and talks to Steve in low tones before taking something in his hands and walking back to me. "Ok Tones. This is a precaution just in case you have an accident-" I glare at him for that - I only have accidents when I have nightmares thank you very much! "Don't give me that look. Clint's wearing a pair and even Steve wears them sometimes, think you can wear them for me whilst you sleep?" He says and he shows me them - it's a pair of Hulk pull-ups made specifically for little's - I blush looking at them.

"Gotta?" I whisper hoping he'd say no, but of course he just smiles at me and chuckles.

"It's another 'Gotta' thing Tones. I promise to give you a brownie for being such a good boy." He says gently holding them out for me to step into. I blush but ultimately decide that it's just not worth the fuss. I awkwardly step into it and blush as he praises my gently. "There we go, such a big boy" He coo's. The process continues like that till I'm in my 'Pj's' as he called them and he's leading me out to the front room where Steve and Bucky are chatting quietly. There are loads of comfy and fluffy looking blankets on the sofa and I can feel my self getting more and more tired as I just look at it. "Brownie after bed ok?" Phil whispers taking me towards the sofa. Bucky looks a little unsure and watches as Phil tucks me in. He's saying something but it's almost like the moment my head hit that pillow....

_I was out._

******

**Steve's P.O.V**

I watched Phil tuck Tony in easily and rub a hand on his head as the poor guys eyes dropped. "That's right Tony, go to sleep. Once you wake up we'll get this all sorted out and get you taken care of. You've been so brave Tones." He says watching as the boy finally crashes out, and that's when the change happens. Caregiver Phil leaves the building and Work Phil enters.

"All right you two. We'll talk about this in the kitchen - away from the sleeping Mr.Stark." He says easily and moves past me and Bucky with an ease that comes from years of being a professional. It'll change again when our normal Phil comes back. We join him in the kitchen.

"So....what's going on?" Bucky asks tilting his head as Phil sits down, we sit across from him as he takes a deep breath.

"Tony never got classified." He states and I blink opening my mouth to question it. "Questions after explanation please Steve." He states easily. "Now, Tony never got classified but it wasn't through a lack of trying. He's gone through a lot in the last six to seven years. They used that to...deny Tony his classification exam. So, he adapted. The world assumed he was neutral and he went with it, acted like a neutral so as not to upset the delicate balance that is the world. I'm guessing he handed the company over to Pepper so easily was because he was most likely scared of having that much power." He says gently,running a hand through his hair. Work Phil's leaving and Normal Phil is coming in and he's upset. "He's so scared. So terrified and needs so much love guys. He's-Nick's gonna sort it out, get him classified but that....boy is terrified of the world falling round him." He says softly. Bucky's out his seat and hugging our husband close.

"It's ok Phil." He mumbles, kissing his head. "It'll be ok." He says gently. I watch them quietly, taking this information in. Tony's been struggling with his biology this long and trying to figure out where he would fall, the people who's supposed to help and make it anything but a worry have just dangled it in front of him. Ripping it away any time he'd try to discover his biology, like it wasn't mentally jarring.

"I want to find those classifiers" I find myself saying, a deep breath escaping me as I look at my hands. "I want to go to the office and scream at them-tell them how disgusting it is that they think that it's ok to do that to someone, make them understand how.....inhumane it is to deny someone something that is their right." I growl out, moving to Phil and hugging him lightly.

"Nick's already on it." He mutters to me and I nod into his head. 

"This worlds gone to shit." I grumble annoyed and hold onto him tighter. "That poor guy." I mumble.

_I hope Nick gives them hell._

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

_Someone is poking my cheek._

_Who ever is poking my cheek is going to loose a finger if they continue._

I crack open an eye and see Clint sat in front of me, he gives me a wide grin - showing he's in his 'big' head space. Adult Clint was still childish though.  
Childish and annoying.

"Stopit" I mumble curling under the blankets, trying to get away from his fingers. It doesn't really work as he decides to sit on my chest and starts poking me more and more. "Clinttttt!" I whine out lowly, wiggling under him.

"Clint Barton are you bothering Tony?" Steve's stern voice floats in and the archer freezes.

"No?" He says wincing a little as he gets off me and looks behind the sofa. "It's just.....you said he's got thirty minutes before Nick needs him down stairs and no-ones explained why he's up here bundled up like that and I'm bored, curious and tempted to just yank him out" Clint says easily, I can feel the glare he's getting from Steve, even under the fluffy blankets.

"We told you to leave him be and we'd get him up in a minute." He says seriously, I hear him moving and watch as he turns Clint around and moves him to the corner, obviously the archer starts to complain.

"N-No! Come on, Steve I'm big!" He complains to the man and Steve just rolls his eyes.

"Big yes, making adult choices though? Not so much" He states easily, he leaves my view and I pout because-well because I could still be asleep. I nuzzle back into my blankets and try to crash again but there's a hand now brushing through my hair and that's not fair.

"Hey kiddo." Oh, it's Phil. "Oh sweetheart. Look at you, I know. That wasn't nice of Clint was it." He coo's at me and I pout a little. "Well, come on. Lets get you up" He prods my side till I'm sitting up on the sofa, I cross my arms with a grumble. "Come on pout-butt. Time to get something to eat and then we'll get you down with nick ok?" He says gently. I sigh a little and slip out of the blankets and whine.

"Cold" I mumble, Phil chuckles as I huff. "How long was I 'sleep?" I ask quietly, Phil's back in front of me. He's moving my hair off my forehead.

"About three hours. It's just hit four in the afternoon." He says gently. "Natasha, stop staring at him, he's just woken up." He says seriously, I turn to see a very....big Natasha staring down at me from behind the sofa. Phil chuckles. "Ok, time for food." He turns me back round to him and helps me stand. I remember a certain promise that was made not too long ago.

"Brownie?" I ask him, tilting my head as he pulls my shit down a little - must of rumbled up when I slept.

"Ok, Ok. A brownie is waiting for you after something to eat Tones." I pout at him and cross my arms as he just smiles at me. "Steve made some tasty peanut-butter sandwiches" He says, taking me towards the table. "You dry Tony?" He asks easily as he sits me at the table, not leaving my side. Natasha joins us easily and Clint's watching from his spot next to Bucky - I guess he was let out of time out. But all these eyes on me was scaring me a little.

"I'm dry...." I mumble "I...I got work to do, I should probably get going" I say, attempting to stand up. Phil keeps his hand on my shoulder though. "Tony. No, come on. You need to get classified and no ones going to be mean bout it." He says gently, he lets go and walks off to Steve and Bucky. I guess to talk.

"Hey." Natasha says gently, nudging my leg with hers. "I get it." She mutters. "When Clint and Phil found me, I didn't even know classification was a thing until then. And then, out of no-where Nick and Phil are getting me into a room and classifying me...and suddenly.." She takes a deep breath. "Suddenly the most effective assassin in the world is a little. A young little. That terrified me." She mumbles, nudging me gently. "I bet you're scared though. I was. You're this big symbol and you're scared that the world will reject it" I look away, she keeps talking though. I want her out of my head. "Tony, the world doesn't matter. Your biology is your biology. It's nothing to do with them." She tells me and holds the sandwich up to my mouth. "Take a bite." She tells me and I finally open my mouth.

_Even if they're right..._

_Even if...._

_I'm scared._

_I'm so scared, scared and frightened._

What if this ruins everything for everyone and I'm left sat there in the cold, watching as the team continues on without me like I didn't exist. They could stay here because of Pepper and I'm sure she's sick of me and -

Calm down Tony.

I take a deep breath and start eating again, thankfully none of them noticed my small panic - well Natasha probably noticed but she's Natasha and that's not fair - I finish and look to the others. Clint's talking with Bucky about something, Steve is removing the blankets and Phil...is next to me.

"All done?" He asks, I nod. God, it's easy to just let Phil make the calls. I look at him quietly as he hands me a brownie. "Munch on that whilst I clean up - and no Natasha that isn't yours" He warns her and I notice her hand close to the brownie. I protect it with a grumble and watch as she pouts at me. Looks like Nat's starting to age down. "Don't pout Nat, if you want a brownie you have to ask Bucky nicely ok?" He tells her seriously, I've finished the brownie and now Phil's looking at me expectantly - like...like I should be willing to just go and....get this test done. This...this one test that I've been wanting for years and years - and I'm finally getting it.

_Oh god I'm finally getting tested._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but please accept, my laptop freaked out so I'm using my old one with my shitty keyboard so yayy

A test to classify a person falls under three parameters.

BTF (Blood, Tissue, Fluid) Testing

Physical Testing

Mental testing

BTF testing is easy enough. Take a vial of blood and do a skin scraping to test the hormone output along with swabbing the mouth for saliva or take some sweat to do basically the same job but the tissue scraping pucks up a hormone the fluid sample misses and reverse that for the fluid sample. 

Then you move onto Physical testing. They check your body weight, were you carry your weight, how tall you all, reflex's etc. Each classification has different BMI's, heights, physical attributes. For example Little's are often found to be small in height, usually lacking in hair in places not their hair (Although they do grow some just not a lot).  
Finally, mental testing. You're asked personal questions like a quiz, that's what they tell people, especially little's. So as not to scare the little's. After the quiz if you test little or caregiver, they place 4 items in front of you. It's always different but the toys relate to the age groups. Infant, Toddler, child and teenager.

It's a simple test.

Simple, but crucial.

******

**Nick's P.O.V**

I watched as Tony was led out of the testing room and gently set in front of me and Phil, he looked exhausted and somewhat blissed out, I smile a little at the sight of him being so close to little space, his thumb was tracing the outside of his lip as he mentally fought not to place it into his mouth. I smile at him as he looks between me and Phil with big brown eyes. The tester clears his throat to get our attention, I look to him silently as he looks at his clipboard. "Ok guys, I have found Tony Stark to be a little that falls between the ages of one year to two years old. Because of this he will need to be cared for under the P.O.L Act of 1991 meaning he needs one or more caregivers to provide a safe and healthy environment. Do you know if at this point in time he has a caregiver willing to look after him or will I need to provide one?" He asks calmly, me and Phil barely glance at each other before I answer.

"We'll be providing him care along with two others, we are hoping to be his permanent caregivers." I tell him and smile as Tony sucks in a small breath and looks at us in shock, I smile a little and watch as he squirms in his seat. "Will he still be able to work at his company as well as continue as Iron-man?" I ask him, I watch the man look over his clip-board and nods his head.

"He should be able to continue both jobs but he must have the equivalent of four days a week as a little - if that cannot be provided every week he must have time to make up for the missed down time or else his mental health could suffer." He tells us, Phil nods tapping away at his phone as he puts away that information for later. "OK, well I'll go file this away. I'll send you the contract that he'll need to sign if he becomes your little." He lets us know and goes towards the exit with a small wave towards Tony. Said little looks a little unsure of what to do with himself as he looks between Phil and myself, I didn't realise how big his eyes are on his face until now and god, he's adorable.

"Hey Tones, I had FRIDAY order some clothes and stuff for you so how about we get you dressed into something comfy and then we can go play with the others yeah?" Phil says gently, I watch Tony struggle a little internally and shrugs. "Maybe we can go get dressed and then decide what we do. Does that sound better to you?" He asks gently.  
"I dunno..." He mumbles, his eyes turning to me. I smile gently at that and move over to him, brushing a hand through his curls I give his shoulder a squeeze. "Ok...c-can Fury do it?" He asks looking to Phil quietly. I smile, wincing at his stubbornness to stick with Fury.

"I'll happily do it, Phil can make you something nummy whilst I get you dressed in some really cool clothes. How's that sound?" I ask him, smiling a little as he nods his head with his cheeks flushed. "Ok, then it's Nick and Tony time. Lets go." I tell him, laying an arm around his shoulders and leading him to the elevator where Phil is already waiting.  
"Don't you mean Fury and Tony time?" He asks gently and I smile at him, a chuckle escaping me easily.

"Nope. If you get your first name then so do I." I tell him easily, he scrunches up his face as he contemplates this information.

_God, will I survive this level of cuteness?_

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

I watch quietly as Phil and Nick (God I can't believe he wants me to refer to him like that) move around the room. They made quick work of diapering me and getting me dressed in a white snap-crotch onesie, a plain pale blue shirt and a pair of cover-all's. It's a weird feeling, being on the cusp of little space. I want to strip off the clothes and diaper (Especially the diaper) and scream that I'm an adult in their faces whilst the other side wants to curl up into someones side and be held and coo'd at. 

It's weird.

It's frustrating and confusing, I can see Nick and Phil whispering to each other as the work around me - cleaning up the make shift bed they made for me in the front room even though I know for a fact they have at least five more guest rooms up here - but maybe they didn't want me in there at the time in case I needed them - or maybe they thought I didn't deserve it.

I wouldn't blame them for that. I don't deserve a lot of stuff.

"Tony?" Nick's voice makes my eyes snap to him before looking to my hands and I realise that I was biting at my hand rather harshly, removing it from my mouth instantly. "Are you ok?" He asks me gently, his hands taking my own into his and inspecting them. I hadn't broken the skin but I was defiantly close to it. "Do you need a teddy or paci sweet-heart?" He asks, a frown on his face as he keeps looking over my hand.

"No..." I mumble, my face heating up a little. A paci? that's such a babyish thing - even if it's really really tempting. "Don't need one." I whisper, a frown on my face. Nick brushes a thumb over my hand with his own frown.

"Tones. Sweetie, a teddy and paci won't make any of us look down on you." He tells me, I glare at my chewed hand with a grumble. "Don't grumble at me you little iron-monster." He tells me, poking my nose easily - making me grumble a little more. "OK here's what I think is going on. You're having a hard time coming down to little space and that's scary because you're telling yourself you don't deserve these things but you're going to listen to me. You deserve so much Tony - because you're Tony freaking Stark and you deserve the world." He tells me, rubbing a thumb over my bite mark again. "So here's what we're doing Tony. You're getting a teddy bear and a pacifier, coming to the common room floor with the others and say hi whilst all the caregivers have a chat." He tells me, not giving me much choice as he looks to Phil who's already walking back into the room with a honey coloured teddy and a red pacifier in his hand.

"He's a sap isn't he Tony?" Phil asks chuckling as he passes over the teddy and pacifier to Nick. "He gets like that, seem's to think he knows people inside and out. So, take the teddy and pacifier or else he's going to keep going and going until you're a giant mushy mess of embarrassment and feelings because he enjoys making little's feel embarrassed about it." He laughs a little and I flush more, curling into my self with a low unhappy whine as Nick pushes the teddy into my hand and I'm silenced by the pacifier on my tongue.

"I'm not a sap." Nick grumbles from his spot in front of me as he lifts me up - I'll never get over how weird it is that caregivers can lift a little up like a bag of sugar. - I curl into him quietly as we move towards the elevator. "You're a sap." Nick grumbles more and I giggle as Phil rolls his eyes. "A sap he says, a sap." He huffs as the elevator reaches the common room floor. I look up as I hear the tell tale yells of the two little's as the run around. Nat's clearly in her older head-space and I curl up more into Nick's chest who looks down at me. "Don't be nervous Tones" He whispers to me, I curl further into him as we walk towards the little's.

"Steve, Bucky - we need a chat, over in the kitchen area ok?" He tells the two caregivers, both of them looking a little unsure. "Now boys." He calls walking towards the kitchen, the two look back to me and Nick before following him quickly. Nick turns to the two little's that had paused their loud game and were watching us closely, setting me down he crooks a finger towards them. 

"Nat, Clint. Tony here just got his test results back, do you think you can help him wind down with you both?" He asks gently. "He's real little, even smaller than Nat so if you could keep help him that'd be really nice." He tells them and I flush at that as both look excited at that information.

"Baby brother?" Clint says gently, a grin making it's way onto his face. "Natasha, we have a baby brother." He says excitedly, shaking the red-heads shoulder. Natasha looks to me silently before a smile works onto her face. 

"Tony's a baby?" Natasha asks - someone who falls into my age range sometimes - she's moved forward and taken my hand in hers with a wider grin. "Tony's a baby!" She says excitedly, I look at her and squirm under her hold. "We're playing house. Clint's a doggy and I'm a CEO like Pepper-you can be my baby or something." She says excitedly pulling me away from Nick. I look back to him with a small whimper but he's already moving towards the caregivers.

I resign my self to the fate of playing with Clint and Natasha whilst the caregivers talk.

_It can't be too bad can it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve's P.O.V**

Today's the first full day of Tony being little.

Well, I should say it will hopefully be the first full day of Tony being little. He stayed down enough last night for dinner to go smoothly - though there was a hiccup with Clint stealing his bear because of our No toys at the table rule. Tony had cried and screamed at that which was both heart-breaking and adorable - anyways, he stayed down till bed-time and had started to come up in the middle of getting him changed for bed, something we didn't really expect. He'd pushed me away and told me he was fine and that he could go to bed in his room, panicking that he was being joked with. It took Nick and me sitting down with him and telling him that it was fine before he let us settle him in the temporary crib we have set up. Right now, I was heading to the spare room and hoping to see a still sleeping boy. Only to find an empty crib and a room missing said Stark. I groan lowly and look to the Ceiling. "FRIDAY?" I ask gently, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I still had to get Clint and Natasha up and I could not play hide and seek with an embarrassed little right now. "Where is Tony?" I ask.

"Boss is currently asleep on his floor Captain. I can wake him if you want?" She asks and I shake my head with a deep sigh.

"No, don't. I'll get him." I mutter, walking out of the guest room I spot Bucky - who was halfway to the kitchen. "Buck. I need you to get Clint and Nat up. Tony apparently decided to to go to bed upstairs last night." I tell him, I watch as Bucky's eyebrows scrunch up a little and he tilts his head.

"The hell? why'd he do that? Want me to let Phil and Nick know?" He asks, I mull it over for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, I'll find out why he went up last night. Don't mention it for now though, you can get Nat and Clint ready for a little day. Clint's gonna throw a fit about it because he was mostly little yesterday but he'll thank you for it later." I tell him, patting Bucky's shoulder as I walk past him. He scoffs a little and rolls his eyes.

"I see how it is, leaving me with all the hard work whilst you get baby boy cuddles. This is an attack on my rights as a caregiver. I want baby boy cuddles too!" He jokes before sticking his tongue out. "You know what screw you, at least Clint is less likely to pee his pants if I hug him! You'll be smelling like baby powder and people will be asking if you're the little!" He jokes and I laugh a little, shaking my head as I make my way to the elevator. "Captain America, a little? Hah, I can see it now." His laughter is cut off as the elevator doors close and I'm slowly taken up to Tony's floor.

I hope he's at least close to being little when he wakes.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

"Hey Tones, you gotta get up." A deep voice croons at me as a hand cards through my hair. A low whimper breaks from my throat as I curl up into my blankets quietly, the person chuckles a little as he lifts me out of my blanket pile and feels my backside - That makes my eyes open and I'm face to shoulder with Steve. "Oh Tones, you're soaked. Lets get you changed baby boy." He croons, I squirm a little - trying to move away from his hold.

"Steve-come on no. I can do that myself." I tell him with the sternest voice I could muster - which wasn't very stern in my half asleep state. "I'm not little right now." I grumble, Steve hums a little and brushes my hair back a little.

"You might not be little, but I know for a fact you'll hate wetting your pants if you put a diaper on wrong." Steve tells me and I pale, looking up to him in surprise. Said man just gives me a raised eye-brow. "What? You thought you'd be going around in underwear now? Tony, you're a young little. You know the laws, littles in your age bracket lose control of those functions after being classified - granted it won't happen right away but the more you're little the faster it'll happen." He tells me quietly, I gulp a little and squirm in his hold.

"I-I can't go around in a...in a diaper, t-that's like...people will see and they'll laugh and then...then what? What if I'm in the middle of a board meeting and it happens and-oh god" I feel mortified just thinking about it as Steve hums gently, setting me onto the bed with ease - laying me down as he strips the trousers down.

"It's not a big deal Tony. I know it's scary, thinking that an aspect like that could effect you're whole life but if anyone tries to make fun of a little for having needs they're pieces of scum and deserve none of you're time." He tells me as he undoes the diaper, I give a low whine as he hums gently. "You really filled this Tony, maybe we shouldn't of given you so much Juice..." He pauses and brushes his fingers over my belly, tickling me lightly and causing me to squeak and giggle a little - he smirks a little at me like he knows something I don't. "So little Stark. Want to explain how and why you left your crib last night and came up here when you were told not to leave the floor?" Steve asks me and my stomach drops as he lifts my butt a little to wipe all my creases - which is mortifying by the way but it's oddly comforting? - Either way I'm left blushing and squirming a little.

"I urm...I.." How do you tell a team-mate you left their floor because you wanted your blanket? It was such a stupid reason as well. Steve apparently is finished diapering me - which ok, I really need to start paying attention and fighting this fuzzy and foggy feeling in my head. "I...just.." I grip the light baby blue blanket that laid under me in hope of explaining without talking and Steve's eyes widen in understanding.

"You wanted you're blankey?" He asks gently and the way he puts it makes my face heat as all I can do is nod. "Oh sweetie, you could of said so. You left you're bear down stairs though so I bet he's feeling lonely without his best guy. Lets get your blankey, get you down stairs and something in your tummy. Pepper went and got you some really comfy clothes this morning and she's looking forward to seeing you later today." He tells me and my face goes bright red. Pepper will see me looking like-being like this. "She was happy you finally got classified Tony. She is so happy for you." He lets me know as he lifts me up, I realise he's apparently forgotten my trousers so I give him a look. "You're gonna be eating breakfast then getting some snazzy new clothes after-wards. No point in making these all grimy right?" He asks and pulls at the shirt lightly, though he doesn't take it off. "So lets get down stairs cause I bet there's so yummy food ready!" He says and rubs my back as he walks me towards the elevator, moving a few of my messy clothes with his foot and frowning. "Phil wasn't lying when he said it's messy up here bud. Were you struggling to keep it clean?" He asks me and I look up to him with a frown.

"It's not messy." I tell him, looking around my whole floor. I mean, yeah half my wardrobe was over the floor and was either smelling of pee or just covered in oil, sure I've got barely any clean plates left and their scattered everywhere and there's tools and random gadgets I've been fiddling with on and off when I can't sleep - and yes. Ok there's like fifty-million blankets and pillows everywhere but it's not that bad! I look to him with a frown and pout when he seems to be thinking about something with a serious face. "It's not...this is clean" I tell him and frown more as he just nods a little.

"Sure sweet-heart. Come on, breakfast time." He says after apparently shaking himself out of his thoughts, though he was still looking at the floor like it personally offended him. It's not like he lives up here so I don't know why it bothers him.  
Oh well.

******

**Steve's P.O.V**

I watched as Tony, Nat and Clint ate breakfast - the fight to get Tony into his new highchair had been loud and ended with a serious scolding - they could be left alone for a few minutes whilst I sent a quick text to the 'care-giver group-chat' which was basically just all of us talking about how cute our littles were being or to express a possible problem....and honestly, I think Tony's floor is a problem.

' ** _Family_**

 _ **Steve** : Hey guys, small problem. Tony's floor is an actual health hazard. I think he might be one of those littles that need to live with someone close by - not just on different floors_.'

I nod to my self quietly, Bucky was currently collecting Tony's new clothes right now from Pepper so that we could get Tony dressed so hopefully they'll answer soon. Usually, littles are able to live by themselves just fine until they can find a care-giver or they go to day-cares regularly. But there's the rare cases where some littles are physically un-able to keep up on small things like cleaning, laundry and self-care, Clint is one of these littles and it's looking likely Tony might be. His floor was a literally health hazard and as much as I want to believe that it was because of the inner turmoil of not knowing where he lands in classification, we'll be keeping an eye on Tony when he's not in little space but if that's the case we may have to sit down as a whole team - littles included and discuss moving the floors around.

"Natasha No!" Clint's loud yell snaps me out of my thoughts and I see that said red-head had reached down and stole Clint's sippy cup. "Mine!" He whines, I sigh lowly and come over. Removing the cup from her I give her a small warning glare before handing it back to Clint.

"Natasha, if you want a drink you know you ask. Clint's sippy cup is his sippy cup." I tell her sternly, the little pouts at me and sniffles a bit.

"I wanna purple one though." She tells me, eyes big and innocent looking. I roll my eyes, already knowing that she was trying to get away with being naughty.

"That so? Well you have a purple one. In fact, you and Clint have an entire rainbow collection of sippy cups so let me get you you're purple one and you can apologise to Clint." I tell her sternly, crossing my arms at her and cocking an eyebrow. I watch her whine for a moment before pouting and looking to Clint. 

"I'm sorryyyy." She grumbles out, I know she doesn't mean it but I'm not going to push it when it's this early.

"Good girl. Clint, eat up." I tell him, making the sippy cup up quickly before looking to Tony - who was having problems holding his spoon. "Do you need a hand bud?" I ask as I hand Nat her cup - who happily drinks away. Tony blushes at the question and squirms a little, he's about to answer when we're interrupted by a very exclamation.

"Oh look at you." Pepper's voice all but croons as she walks in, bags on her arms as Bucky follows close behind, his own arms full. "You didn't tell me he was this adorable Bucky." She accuses before looking back to Tony. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but I have to fly to Tokyo in about four hours and I just could <not> leave without seeing my favourite littles - and now I've got three favourites." She says, landing a big soppy kiss on Clint's head - causing him to whine - then onto Natasha's who giggles and reaches up to her excitedly, before stopping at Tony. Smiling at the new little she quickly pops a kiss on his temple. "Look at you Tones." She mumbles, stealing his spoon from him and sitting between him and Natasha easily.

"Hey Steve, Pep's gonna watch them a second. Can I talk to you?" Bucky says, I shoot the littles a look to ensure they behave before following Bucky to the elevator. I look to him unsure as it opens, Phil and Nick are waiting in it. "We're gonna go assess Tony's floor. Phil was worried as well that it wasn't exactly clean but he was going to let it go but was putting it down to lack of knowing where he fell? but according to Friday he'd made more of a mess last night when he went up." He says, I nod getting in the elevator with them all and sighing.

"He went up for his blanket by the way." I say calmly, the others chuckle a little. "He's been really shy all morning so he's close to dropping sometime soon." I tell them all seriously. "And I think...it'd be in his best interest to drop away from the other two? Maybe just with one person for now? Because as much as it's proven having a little around others helps with the head-space but sometimes it's over-whelming for littles the first few times.

"Yeah? and Who's going to watch him? You and Bucky have been keeping an eye on Clint and Nat for the last three days, Nick and me could be called in at any moment. Pepper leaves in four hours. Him being by himself just isn't possible." Phil tells me. "And before you suggest Sam or Bruce. Neutrals aren't going to work for a first drop and Sam'll just encourage Clint to act up and Bruce does the same with Nat." He states as the elevator stops on Tony's floor - which wasn't as empty as we thought it'd be.

"Shield Brothers!" Thor's loud, excited yell rocked us as he walks over. "I came by to congratulate Tony on his classification but he was not here. His floor is in a state of disrepair though, has he not been well?" He asks and I look to Phil raising an eye-brow.

"No." He states crossing his arms, Nick looks half convinced and Bucky's looking a little unsure, so I roll my eyes.

"He's had barely anytime with a little in the last month and a half, plus Tony likes him!" I point out. "Thor is amazing with younger littles. Think about it, being around someone who is as kind and friendly as Thor when you have your first proper drop is the perfect mix for someone who's as shy and unsure as Tony." I tell them, Phil looks ready to argue and Thor looks over in excitement.

"I'd be honoured to look after the young one, I've been told by Bucky that he is under Natasha's young age? I'd happily bring him to the common floor to look after him for the day." He tells us, we've all moved into the room a bit more now and I'm acutely aware that Phil and Nick are whispering to each other - even though we're all caregivers we work with each other to make decisions, Nick has final say as the most experienced and the fact he's often one to keep his head straight when it comes to these things. So even if Phil says no, hopefully Nick will say-

"Thor, you'll watch Tony till four tonight. From there you'll bring him to Bucky and Steve's floor where he'll spend time with the other littles. We really need you to ease him into his head-space....gently." Nick tells Thor, who nods excitedly. Agreeing completely with Nick.

"I will happily help the young one into his head space, it'll bring me joy to be there when he finally releases his anxieties over the matter." He tells us excitedly - we agree and decide to take Thor down to him. We'll investigate the floor later, right now our priority is Tony.

Hopefully Tony doesn't disagree with what is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this chapter is a little smaller, but hear me out - writing on a different laptop sucks and it actually kills me xD
> 
> We're getting close to the end of Tony's story now and then we'll be moving onto our next little. But hey! Baby-sitter Thor to the rescue!!!  
> Enjoyyyy!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet with an indication to furture stories?? IN THIS ECONOMY?!

**Thor's P.O.V**

I listened quietly as Coulson and Fury told me about the newest events of the last few days, mostly about young Tony's classification and his inability to accept his head-space, or from what I've gathered - his inability to fully relax into it. I know I'm giving the team a very smug look as for the last year or so of knowing the young man of iron I had been adamant that he was clearly anything but little, granted it wasn't the time to rub it in their faces I still felt rather smug about it.

  
"...Ton'y still rather unsure of the whole mess and he's seemed to be rather attached to his blanket-" Coulson's worried voice rattles off everything I should know about the little, like a first time mother leaving her child with a new babysitter. I smiled gently at the correlation and rest a hand on his shoulder.

  
"Son of Coul, I promise you that he is in the best hands. It is only a few hours and if anything goes wrong the building will alert you immediately. Is that not correct?" I ask, fighting a smirk at Coulson's eye-roll. I had him and the team convinced that I truly believed his name to be that of Son of Coul, but I was simply messing with him. 

  
I was raised with Loki, do you really think I didn't learn a thing or two about pranks?

  
"Fine, fine. But please, if he's upset or seems distraught call me or Fury down right away. He trusts us and we really want to make sure he's-" Coulson starts rambling again and I sigh deeply, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

  
"He will be fine, now show me the young one else I'll have to hunt him down and steal him away to my room." I joke lightly and I can see Fury hiding a smirk behind the man, Coulson just nods leading me towards the front room of his floor where not only does Tony sit but Clint and Natasha. The latter two are deep in head-space and upon spotting me Clint is up out of his seat and raising his arms high above his head. 

  
"Uncle Thor!" He shouts and I smile at him, easily lifting him to my hip. "Missed you!" He says easily - Clint was so easy to care for as little, even if his adult self and I are in the midst of a prank war - I would never disappoint the little side of him. 

"Clinton, Natasha. I missed you both deeply" I tell him smiling as Natasha stands by my side, holding up her own teddy to show me. "And your bears too, I missed you plenty." I tell them, setting Clint down, I crouch to their level. "I hear you've all made a new friend, a young one at that. Are you fairing well with this new arrival?" I ask them seriously - knowing that as much as the team want to do best for their littles sometimes the fuss of a newly classified one can shadow the pre-existing ones. Clint gives me a bit smile and bobs his head whilst Natasha looks a little unsure. "What be wrong young one?" I ask gently taking her chin.

"He's icky." She says with a pout, I raise an eye-brow at her about to scold her for being mean when she continues with an eye-roll. "He's a baby boy and I wanted a baby sister so-so-" She knew using the word 'icky' wasn't going to fly and I chuckle slightly at that.

"Ah I see. You're pouting because you cannot play dress up together?" I ask and watching her nod I smile, tickling her side and getting a giggle from her. "You are wrong. Boy's enjoy dress up too, my brother enjoyed it greatly as a child and I'm sure Tony and Clint would enjoy it if you asked." I say seriously and Clint easily bobs his head at her. Green eyes shining with mischief she turns to Clint easily.

"We're playing dress up now!" She shouts dragging him off towards her room - where the costume chest awaits. With a chuckle I stand and look over to the final little in the room - who has curled into his blanket and hidden himself under it, I smile and approach calmly.

"Hello little one" I mumble, crouching in front of him. I'd never seen Tony so shy but he was clearly unsure what to do about me. "I've come for a visit and have volunteered to watch over you today, however if you are uncomfortable with that I will withdraw." I let him know, watching him silently as he takes this information in.  
As expected he's unsure.

"We could simply try for a few hours? if you wish to leave you may." I rumble out and watch him nibble his lip. "We can go as slow or as fast as you like, but I was truly hoping for a hand in making cookies - I need a taste tester you see." I tell him and watch in delight as his eyes brighten at the idea and he reaches out his arms before immediately retracting them - embarrassed that he hoped to be carried. I smile and easily lift him up anyways. "I enjoy carrying people, you are assisting me greatly in allowing me to carry you." I tell him and walk towards the elevator with a very blushy little in my arms. "Tell the other two we'll be back with cookies by dinner time." I tell the team, winking a little as the doors close. 

This will be a fun few hours.

******

**Tony's P.O.V**

Baking cookies had gone pretty well.

Thor let me eat some cookie dough and whilst the cookies baked Thor told me a few stories about creatures from Asgaurd - I guess I fell asleep during one of them because now I'm all wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket and I have my teddy in my arms - 

When did the teddy become my teddy?

I don't get much time to contemplate this thought as Thor's voice booms across the room - a tray of gooey chocolate cookies in his hands - clearly they had called down enough that he'd set them on a plate. "Tony! I see you have joined us in the land of wake. Just in time to be the taste tester for this batch - dough always tastes different from the finished product don't you think?" He asks easily, walking over with the tray. I look at the plate curiously and reach out, taking one of them - giggling as the cookie bends - it was crispy around the edges but soft in the middle, just the way I like them. I lick my lips and take a big bite and enjoy as the chocolate coats my tongue, Thor's got a big smile on his face and his hand gently ruffles my hair. "How does it fair young one?" He questions and I give him a big toothy smile.

"Is gud" I garble out, mouth still full as I happily reach for a second. Thor however lifts the plate well above my head with a low chuckle. "Mine" I whine out, a pout forming on my lips.

"No no young one. You'll get more soon. We must allow others to taste them." He says happily and sets the cookies on the side before turning and lifting me into his arms. He chuckles at the loud and unhappy whine I give as he takes me over towards the play-room. "I think it's time we play a few games yes?" He asks easily and I want to argue that I don't want to play but.....I kinda do.

Am I finally letting my self age down?

******

Thor's P.O.V

Me and Tony spent hours playing in the play-room, his face was so full of joy and was finally missing that closed off look seems to always be around. Instead it's a look of pure unfiltered joy and freedom-something he was sorely missing. My heart hurt with how happy he looked and I could truly be happy to say that he was finally fully in his head-space.

Tony and the other littles had eaten and gone to bed about two hours ago and the caretakers and myself had been discussing what to do about Tony's distrust about allowing himself to fall into his head space, the conclusion had been to talk about it with him but to mostly just work with him on getting him to trust us.

We might not a spent much time with Tony in his head space but there is still plenty of time to do so in the future...

  
Until then, us caregivers settle in to listen on how Phil discovered Natasha and Clint where littles...

  
You'll hear about it soon too I suppose. After all, you all seem rather entranced by our lives at this point and it's a pleasure to see such supporting people in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys it's me....fandomgirl445. 
> 
> I'm back at uni and it got intense (Again) so it took some time to get this out, I know the chapter is short but I just....it felt finished to me you know? This story here is finished, but there are more stories I'll be writing for this universe. We have to know just HOW phil discovered the two spies and we just have to see some one shots at some point. but for now I'll be working on OMINY and the world is twice as big :D I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you for the support.
> 
> Stay safe all of you!


End file.
